My Heart is Echoing within Yours Resonance
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Jin dan Ban. Dengan gema dari hati yang beresonansi satu sama lain, namun dengan dinding kebutaan yang menghalangi mereka untuk menyadari satu sama lain. Danball Senki


Yamano Ban adalah pemuda riang yang sangat menyukai dunia. Menyayangi dan disayangi oleh begitu banyaknya orang. Keberadaannya bagaikan cahaya, selalu dinanti dan menjadi messiah bagi begitu banyak eksistensi.

Kaidou Jin adalah pemuda pendiam yang sebelunya belum pernah menyentuh dunia. Tak tahu seperti apa rasanya mencintai dan dicintai. Ia kosong, hanya berupa gema tanpa rupa yang beresonansi lalu lenyap begitu saja ditelan udara.

Beberapa orang mungkin akan terkejut bila melihat dua figur itu bersatu—paling tidak bila berdiri pada sisi yang sama. Mereka sungguh berbeda bukan?

Namun entah kenapa, dua hati dan jiwa dari suara sehati dan kepalsuan gema itu makin terjerat erat dalam lubang yang dinamakan cinta.

**My Heart is Echoing within Yours Resonance**

Ketika ia menatap sosok Ban, Jin selalu merasakan adanya getaran aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya. Bagaikan gelombang kejut, begitu menyesakkan dan mengagetkan. Membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak, seolah pemuda cokelat itu tengah meraih jantungnya dan meremasnya. Debarannya begitu kencang hingga kadang begitu sakit rasanya.

Ah, apa ia mempunyai kelainan pada jantungnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Ban mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Jin, ia merasakan adanya sebuah harmoni unik yang teralun merasuki jiwanya. Sebuah euforia yang bisa membuatnya gila kapan saja. Tatapan itu seolah menghipnotisnya, bahkan mungkin bila ketika itu ia diperintahkan untuk terjun dari tebing, Ban akan melakukannya.

Otaknya sudah benar-benar tidak waras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi apakah benar seperti itu? Apakah yang mereka rasakan itu hanya gejala penyakit umum? Apakah hasil diagnosa kasar itu benar-benar relevan?

Nyatanya jauh di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, mereka tahu—

—tahu bahwa ini adalah gejala yang dinamakan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu pun, mereka masih keras kepala. Bersikeras menyangkal suara hati yang terus beresonansi. 'Tidak, itu tidak normal!' jiwa mereka selalu menolak cinta itu dengan alasan demikian. Mereka mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu, bahkan tak berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing apalagi mengutarakannya secara gamblang.

Karena mereka pikir, hubungan statis ini sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namun kadang, Ban dan Jin begitu mudah terlarut dalam perasaan yang mereka tolak itu. Sering kali teman-teman mereka mendapati dua insan tersebut ternganga sambil berpandangan.

"Wow, mereka berdua benar-benar saling menatap dalam keadaan melamun!" komentar Kazu.

Begitu pun, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendengar ucapan itu. Seluruh indera mereka mati, yang tersisa hanya mata yang sibuk menekuri wajah orang yang dicintai dan mengingatnya. Untuk apa? Entahlah.

Sering kali pula mereka kelepasan kontrol akan jarak. Seperti Ban yang tanpa sengaja sering menerjang Jin dari belakang dan memeluknya kapanpun ia merasa senang, juga Jin yang kadang tanpa sengaja menggenggam tangan Ban ketika mereka berjalan di tengah keramaian.

Bahkan kadang itu terlalu intim.

Haruskah pelukan seorang teman terasa begitu erat dan kuat hingga Jin kadang harus berjalan terseret-seret dengan posisi Ban yang masih memeluknya? Haruskah genggaman tangan itu tertaut begitu lengket hingga ketika hampir sampai di kamar mandi pun Jin masih lupa untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Ban?

Sebenarnya mereka berdua bukanlah tipe pembohong yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namun entah mengapa, Ban tidak pernah sadar bahwa Jin menyukainya—mencintainya. Entah mengapa rasanya ia menjadi begitu buta, tak mendapat petunjuk apalagi kejelasan dari segala tindakan yang pernah dilakukan Jin padanya. Ban merasa bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang memendam rasa pada Jin, tidak sebaliknya.

Bahkan Jin juga buta akan fakta bahwa sebenarnya Ban juga mencintainya. Mungkin karena kedua matanya sering tertutupi poni yang terlalu panjang—jelas bukan karena itu. Hanya saja ia selalu menutup hatinya, tak berani mrngintip keluar untuk sekedar melihat fakta bahwa sebenarnya bukan hanya Jin yang merasakan keanehan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bila diibaratkan, kisah mereka bagaikan mitologi tentang bunga Narciss. Ban adalah Narcissus yang dicintai banyak orang dalam linangan cahaya, sementara Jin adalah echo yang hanya sebuah gema yang terpencil. Tak tersampaikan, saling tak menyadari.

Namun setidaknya hubungan mereka lebih manis dari itu.

Karena paling tidak, mereka masih bisa saling bertatapan dan saling bertukar senyum. Mereka masih bisa saling bertukar kehangatan melalui sentuhan-sentuhan ringan. Paling tidak mereka masih bisa berdekatan seperti ini.

Sunguh, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup—

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

**.**

**.**

**...?**

Kazu menggebrak meja kafetaria, di hadapannya ada Ami, Ryu, dan Mika. Nyaris saja Mika menyiramkan jus anggurnya pada wajah Kazu bila tidak ditahan oleh Ami. Sungguh, pria tulen pun kadang bisa lebay.

"Sabar, Mika... sabar..." ujar Ami, berharap agar bujukannya itu mampu menenangkan sang gadis _stoic_ yang terbilang cantik itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Sampai mana kita tadi? tanya Ryu, berusaha mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik awal.

"Ya itu, tentang Mereka." Kazu berbisik keki. Jemarinya menunjuk ke arah Jin dan Ban yang entah mengapa bisa duduk dan makan siang bersama di bangku pojokan kafetaria. Mungkin bila ada seorang _fujoshi_ yang lewat sana, akan terjadi sebuah asumsi dan interpretasi yang salah mengartikan mereka. Mungkin salah—mungkin benar.

"Kelihatan jelas kalau mereka itu saling suka," komentar Mika, kemudian kembali meminum jus anggur dalam kemasannya.

"Masalahnya, mereka itu tidak pernah bisa saling jujur satu sama lain," Ryu menambahkan. Pemuda gemuk itu kembali mencomot kentang goreng dari piring Kazu.

"Karena itu, kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu," timpal Ami sembari memandang khawatir pada kedua insan di pojokan sana. Sungguh, mesra sekali. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sampai mereka menjadi pasangan resmi. Masalahnya, bisa makan waktu seratus tahun untuk menunggu mereka bersatu tanpa bantuan pihak lain.

"Nah makanya itu, kurasa aku punya rencana!" Kazu berucap semangat, nyaris saja kembali menggebrak meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu Ban melamun sendirian di taman belakang sekolah(kemungkinan besar sedang melamunkan tentang Jin). Ia bahkan tak menyadari tatkala Kazu dan Ryu menghampirinya.

"Hei, Ban!"

Tak ada jawaban. Bahkan berkedip saja tidak.

"Ban?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Haloo?"

Mungkin ia sedang terkena gangguan syaraf.

"Ban? Ih, gimana sih ini anak!"

Atau bisa jadi ini karena penyakit cinta.

"BAAAAAN! WOOI!"

Butuh teriakan dengan frekuensi tinggi dari Kazu untuk membuat Ban tersadar dari lamunannya. Sang pemuda cokelat itu terlonjak, mengerjap, lalu tersenyum ketika menangkap sosok Kazu dan Ryu.

"Oh, Kazu, Ryu. Hai~" Kazu menepuk jidatnya, sementara Ryu kini menghilang entah kemana. Entah bagaimana Ban bisa menjawab dengan senyuman yang sepolos ini, membuat orang benar-benar kesal tapi juga menjadikan tak tega untuk marah.

"Haah, kau ini. Kalau lagi melamunkan Jin itu lihat-lihat situasi dan kondisi dong."

Wajah Ban bersemu merah. Jangan tanya mengenai alasannya.

"Ck ck, mukamu merah tuh. Kau ini mudah sekali untuk ditebak ya?"

"E-eh?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tik... tik..'

Perpustakaan sekolah. Ruangan luas ini terasa begitu hening. Hanya ada detak jarum jam yang membuat nada suara dinamis dalam ruangan ini. Jin sendiri, hanya ditemani oleh buku-buku dan secangkir teh(yang mana entah mengapa ia diijinkan untuk meminum teh dalam perpustakaan sekolah). Rasanya sunyi, namun kebisuan ini menenangkan. Karena itulah Jin menyukai tempat ini.

Sunyi, paling tidak sebelum keheningan itu diusik oleh dua orang gadis yang mendadak muncul.

"Jin-kun..." Yang pertama, Mika. Datang dari belakang dan memanggil nama Jin seolah ia adalah hantu yang tengah lewat. Sungguh, membuat merinding. Setidaknya untuk orang normal. Sayangnya Jin tidak terlalu normal. Ya, tidak normal. Bukankah ia mencintai Ban yang sesama pria? Dan itu saja sudah mengindikasikan satu ketidaknormalan pada dirinya! Ah, lupakan. Toh cinta itu buta.

"Ohayou, Jin." Ami menyapa dengan senyuman ramahnya. Jin yang sedari dulu pendiam hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang berarti.

Jin menatap Ami dan Mika, seolah mengisyaratkan pertanyaan akan kehadiran dua gadis itu di tempat ini. Dua gadis itu hanya tersenyum, satunya tersenyum canggung dan satunya tersenyum nista.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang harus kami ceritakan padamu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, Ban berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan langkah gontai. Hari ini wajahnya terasa panas. Jiawanya goyah. Sungguh, apa yang diucapkan Kazu itu—

"Ban-kun..."

Ban tersentak kaget tatkala ia menangkap panggilan dengan suara yang familiar itu di telinganya. Di hadapannya ada sosok Jin, dengan semburat asing yang bersemu di wajah pucatnya.

Halo? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?

"Ah, Jin... ung..."

"—bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Mungkin akan agak lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin semilir membelai wajah mereka, di sini atap sekolah yang kadang mereka datangi bersama. Biasanya mereka akan mengobrol santai di sini, namun hari ini atmosfirnya agak sedikit berbeda.

Sedikit lebih panas dari biasanya.

"Ban-kun, aku ingin bertanya..."

Apapun, tanya apa saja. Asalkan jangan satu. Jangan tanyakan tentang itu—

"...Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Meledak.

Kala itu, jantung Ban seolah melompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Demi apa, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Aku... aku..."

"Ban-kun... Aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, dan aku mencintaimu."

Kala itu, segalanya seolah berhenti. Yang bisa mereka ingat hanyalah bunyi langkah yang kian maju mendekat, kedua tangan yang saling bertautan, dan lenyapnya jarak yang mulanya memisahkan mereka.

**The End**

**(epilogue)**

"_Oh my God_, mereka ciuman!"

"Sst Kazu, jangan berisik!

"Syukurlah, itu artinya kita berhasil."

Empat orang makhluk yang sejak tadi mengintip di balik semak-semak itu tersenyum lega, dalam hati memuji Kazu atas kehebatan strateginya yang sederhana namun sangat jitu.

_'Kau tahu, sebenarnya ia juga suka padamu.'_

Kata-kata yang simpel, namun gemanya dapat membuat dua hati itu beresonansi.

**(End of epilogue)**

**A/N: Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4! XDD Tahun ini untuk ketiga kalinya saya nyumbang fic untuk merayakan hari sakral(?) ini. Fandomnya? Danball Senki. Yang mana fandom sejatinya belum dibuatin ffn dan jadinya saya publish ke misc games. Coba tonton anime yang diadaptadi dari game PSP ini, Ban sama Jin manis banget di sana! XD**

**Dan ini saya nggarap ceritanya terburu-buru banget. Maunya bikin cerita sedih yang mana Ban bakal ajdi orang buta, dan Jin jadi bisu. Tapi cerita itu butuh banyak waktu (soalnya butuh banyak main diksi) maka saya pake plot kedua ini. Yang untungnya aja udah kegarap setengah ceritanya. Makanya endingnya agak maksa dan alurnya kecepetan, namanya juga terburu-buru. Tapi nanti saya mau perbaiki ini kok. /plak!**

**Kali ini, moral value-nya adalah: Jangan ragu-ragu dan memendam perasaan. Siapa tahu kalau diutarakan hasilnya bisa jadi lebih baik~ (plak!)**

**(iya saya tahu ini ga mutu)**

**Sudah deh, saya undur diri dulu. Reviewnya, bila berkenan?**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
